The Explanation
by Emma-MasenCullen
Summary: I thought when reading Breaking Dawn that the reason why Jacob loved Bella so profoundly, and the reason why he would do absolutely anything for her could be explained, and this is it…my theory of Jacob’s love for Bella. This isn't a Jacob/Bella pairing.


**(A/N – Well, I'm taking a quick break from The Bad Emmett Series, and this is the product of my break. I thought when reading Breaking Dawn that the reason why Jacob loved Bella so profoundly, and the reason why he would do absolutely anything for her could be explained, and this is it…my theory of Jacob's love for Bella. Post Breaking Dawn.)**

**Before You Read This Please Read The A/N**

The Explanation

**Jacob's POV**

Yesterday. Yesterday was the day I explained to Edward and Bella, why I loved her so much. And I needed to apologize as well because my rivalry with Edward caused so much damage between the two of them. I practically forced them apart most of the time. I can't believe I was such a jerk. But I found out why. It seems so obvious now, but at the time, the reasons were hidden from me. Just like her. Now, my motives for always being with Bella, trying so hard to force them apart so she would see that I was the one for her, seem so pointless now I have her. And, what if I had succeeded in my quest, what would have became of her, would I be as happy as I am now? Would I have ever found her…I doubt it. She, is so unique, no-one will ever be like her. She is my reason to live and the reason I have her is Bella. Yesterday. Yesterday was the day I explained to Edward and Bella, why I loved her so much and caused them so much pain and anguish.

**Bella's POV**

Yesterday. Yesterday was the day Jacob explained to Edward and me about why he loved me so much. It seemed odd to be digging up the past now, many years after it had happened. Maybe he felt we needed some sort of explanation for loving me. According to Edward, the entire male race of Forks High was in love with me so it made very little difference to me now. I had what I wanted. My Edward, forever. Maybe he felt that he needed to explain to us why he fought so hard. Maybe he just needed some closure. I have no idea. Edward couldn't get anything out of his head he just kept thinking about random things so we can't find out what he's planned. It actually made me nervous, not knowing why he's bringing this up now. It seemed redundant now, after so much has happened since then, after so much time has passed, I couldn't help but wonder why. Yesterday. Yesterday was the day Jacob explained to us why he loved me so much.

**Jacob's POV**

I arrived at the Cullen house with Renesmee. I was shaking all over, but in a nervous, non-angry way. Renesmee pointlessly tried to calm me down, which just wasn't working. I can't believe what I was doing; I wondered what they thought of me, bringing it up now, after all this time. Bella, answered the door, and was naturally happy to see me. Edward wasn't too far behind her.

"Come in Jake," she said, her smile showing in her voice, "you have something important to tell you I've been told."

"Hey Bells, thank you and yes I do," I replied.

Renesmee and I followed Bella and Edward into the living room, the rest of the family had gone out hunting for the day so to give us some space and privacy, which I would be eternally grateful for, even Blondie went without an argument. Edward and Bella sat down together on one of the large, white sofas, their arms entwined together. I'm glad that they are happy. Renesmee and I sat opposite them; she took hold of my hand. I was so glad that I had her with me, I needed the support, what I was doing seemed so odd, but I knew it was the right thing to do. I just had to tell it how it is and hope it all turns out ok.

**Bella's POV**

Jake looked a nervous wreck when I opened the door to let him in, Renesmee was with him, it looked like she was trying to calm him down but it wasn't working. I invited him and he followed me and Edward into the living room. Thankfully the rest of the family was away, so to give Jake some space. Jake seemed uncomfortable when he sat down in front of us, like he had the whole weight of the world on his shoulders, what could be so important and stressful to make him look like that. He seemed like he was unable to speak so I said

"Jake, you have something to tell us…"

"Yes, yes I do," he replied, very unsure of himself.

**Jacob's POV**

Well, off I went, 'here goes nothing I thought."

"So, Billy and I were discussing the old days a couple of days ago. We were talking about how I used to try and do anything to win Bella over…"

Edward was about to interrupt so I politely asked him not to and continued,

"but it all change when Renesmee came into my life. Billy explained to me that imprinting is an extremely powerful thing, which affects both people, yet I already knew this. What I didn't know was exactly how powerful it actually is. Billy told me another legend of our tribe of which no-one else knew apart from him and now, you and I, of Cheveyo. He was one of the Alphas many years ago who felt an irresistible pull to leave his pack and travel over the seas to Africa. After, much deliberation, he rallied his pack, telling them his plan, they agreed it was the right choice. So, leaving his Beta in charge of the pack, he travelled to see what was causing him to want to leave his pack. He trekked for many days, his sea voyage was treacherous but finally he made it to the shores of Africa. And the he saw her. She was standing at the very end of the dock, her skin, chocolate brown, almost sparkled in the sunlight as she sold fresh fruit to the travelling seamen. He had found what was pulling him away from his tribe – her. Zuri. Naturally, he imprinted on her and they both travelled back here to La Push to be with his tribe. Billy told me that sometimes the imprint can be so strong we can feel the pull even before we've actually imprinted. This is where I came up with this theory.

"I believe that deep down I knew that Bella would give me Renesmee and I felt the same irresistible pull toward Bella because I needed her, I needed her to get through all that she has gone through, so that she would eventually have Renesmee. I wanted to protect her, not only because she was and is my best friend and for my love for her as a sister, but for the overwhelming passion that I felt for Renesmee's secret hold on me even then. I think that my imprint was so strong I could feel it even before she was even born."

"And I'd like to apologize to you, Edward, first for having to put up with me trying to steal away the love of your existence. She is indeed a remarkable woman, and yes I do love her, as my best friend, as my sister. I am so sorry for all that I have put you through, having to listen to my thoughts, showing you images that brought back the most painful of memories, generally being a really big jerk, I truly am sorry. And Bella, my Bells, you will always be a sister to me and I am sorry, so very sorry for all the pain I've caused you, having to choose between the two of us, have the pain and guilt you thought you should carry for hurting me when it was unnecessary, having to feel pain and guilt for hurting Edward. I'm so sorry for being such a jerk. Words cannot express how truly and deeply sorry I am for putting the both of you through everything that I have. Can you forgive me?"

My head fell in shame, as Renesmee took my hand, trying to comfort me; she truly felt how sorry I was. She could see it in my eyes. I just wanted them to understand; even if they didn't forgive me at least they understood.

**Bella's POV**

It was much unexpected, what Jake told us. Of Cheveyo and irresistible pull to Zuri. It was very romantic, both of the legend and the theory, that someone could love someone so much they could feel their hold from miles away, or even before they were born. And Jake, poor Jake, I could see it in his eyes that he really meant what he was saying when he apologized and Edward could see it in his thoughts that he meant it. He meant it with all his heart and all his soul, not that he needed to apologize, what had happened is in the past, and now, we are stronger, happier people, because of it. When Jake had finished his explanation, Edward and I, looked at each other for one moment and fell about laughing. Jake didn't look amused but we were.

"Jake, you fool, of course we forgive you, and you never needed to apologize to us in the first place. We know that you are sorry. We know you didn't mean any harm. We know that you love Renesmee more than anything. But, that story, your theory…it's beautiful, that the love you share is so strong, so powerful, so overwhelming you could feel it even before she was born, it's so romantic."

I couldn't help but hug him. He seemed to cheer up instantaneously, with my favourite grin spreading across his face. I was happy that he had got it off his chest; he seemed to be light and carefree again, which always made me happy. As I returned to Edward, he spoke.

"My, my Jacob you have really given this some thought and I can see and hear that you have been really troubled by this. You are forgiven, not that you needed to apologize for anything, anyway. You made me see that I needed to work at my relationship with Bella, which I had to earn back her love after all that I had put her through. It is a lesson I am really grateful for you to have taught me. Without you I could have very lost her which is not something I'm prepared to do. You have only made us stronger." He said turning to me with my favourite crooked smile across his face, pulling me closer to his chest.

"Without you Jake I don't know where we would be now but I can tell you one thing I would not be as happy as I am now."

"As of you and Renesmee, I could not think of anyone who I'd rather have seeing my daughter, I know that you will look after her and protect her and most of all I know that you will love her with all of your being. I am proud of you Jake, I'm proud to know you. Welcome to the family. If you need anything or have anything to ask, we are here. Always."

Jake seemed overjoyed he had earned Edward's love, trust and respect. He seemed happier than I had ever seen him. Renesmee, who was still holding onto Jake's hand, beamed as she told him that she knew everything would turn out ok.

I'm so glad that everything did turn out ok. I'm glad to understand. And I'm glad I have Edward and that he's forgiven Bella. I'm so happy to be with Edward, for now, and for eternity. I couldn't love anyone or anything more than I love him, he is my life, and he is my soul.

**Jacob POV**

Well, what a day that was. I told them everything…and they fell about laughing. I didn't know what to make of it; in fact I was a little shocked. But, everything turned out cool. Bella couldn't have been more herself, going on about how romantic it all was and that I didn't need to apologize, hugging me with her inhumane strength, like should would do when she was human, though she'd probably hurt herself. But, that day, Edward forgave me, and gave me his blessing to be part of the family. Despite our differences in the past, Edward is an alright guy, he's just extremely passionate about everything. And now I know how he feels. I'm so glad that he's forgiven me for all I have done. Because I do have something to ask him, it's a very important question, but I guess you'll have to wait for that one.

**(A/N Just in case you wanted to know Cheveyo means Spirit Warrior and Zuri, is an African name which means beautiful)**


End file.
